1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transfer method for a server computer, and particularly to a data transfer method that uses index information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, hand-held information terminals are inferior to server computers in their storage device capacities and in their processing capabilities as controllers. Therefore, a hand-held information terminal has been proposed wherein, “in order to improve the efficiency with which data is used by hand-held information terminals, index files, with data, are transmitted by server computers to hand-held information terminals” (e.g., JP-A-2000-215160).
According to the technique described in JP-A-2000-215160, for the transmission of index information to hand-held information terminals, data transmission is performed only between server computers and hand-held information terminals. Thus, conventionally, employing hand-held information terminals for the exchange of data by server computers is difficult. That is, data transfers between server computers must be performed at the locations whereat the server computers are installed.